


Исполнитель

by take_me_to_battlefield



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_to_battlefield/pseuds/take_me_to_battlefield





	Исполнитель

Персивалю Грейвзу понадобилось ровно пятнадцать минут, чтобы все перевернуть с ног на голову.  
Четверть часа назад ситуация тоже была непростой, но по крайней мере все шло своим чередом. Грейвз сидел в комнате для допросов напротив арестованного (причем, надо полагать, сверлил его очень недобрым взглядом темных, почти черных глаз). При этом они оба были мокрыми с ног до головы: Грейвз потащил только что схваченного им и другими мракоборцами волшебника прямо на допрос, едва возвратившись с ним с операции, происходившей под холодным осенним проливным дождем. Уже одно только это, по мнению Серафины, скорее всего, указывало, что в комнату для допросов он должен был войти в самом отвратительном расположении духа.  
Непосредственный начальник Грейвза, мистер Абернети (которого Серафина не любила — не в последнюю очередь потому, что тот лишь недавно наконец расстался с иллюзией, что непременно должен устроить своему сыну карьеру в отделе магического правопорядка любой ценой — и неважно, как именно у сына обстоят дела с талантами), всегда заявлял во всеуслышание, что «любит видеть здоровую агрессию в своих парнях». На ее взгляд, в случае Грейвза мистер Абернети теперь должен был счесть, что тот превзошел его ожидания. Последнее на данный момент из достижений Грейвза на поприще охраны магического правопорядка именовалось так: «подрался с арестованным».  
Как же все это все-таки типично, — с неудовольствием думала она, поспешно направляясь к месту происшествия. Вот что все вы просто обожаете, явно или скрыто: весь этот шум, разговоры на повышенных тонах, предназначенные для того, чтобы кому-то указать на его место, крики, угрозы, и все, что может за ними последовать. И чем дальше заходит дело — тем, как вы считаете в душе, только лучше. Вот как вы ведете свои дела. _Мужчины._ И причем, — подумала она, увидев наконец его, и слегка вздохнув, — подчас даже лучшие из вас.  
Потом она, лично, достав палочку, довольно долго пыталась остановить кровь из его рассеченной скулы (его ударило какое-то заклятие, и очень сильное); а он стоял перед ней — почти спокойно, хотя она чувствовала, что внутренне он по-прежнему кипит. Он то и дело откидывал с лица мокрые черные волосы, которые до сих пор так и не удосужился высушить, и ей это мешало. Иногда Грейвз, «Красавчик Перси» (так иногда его называли за глаза, а он был об этом в курсе и ненавидел свое прозвище яро) все-таки вызывал у нее достаточно противоречивые чувства.  
— Ну, — негромко спросила она наконец, — и зачем вы это сделали? Чего вы этим добились?..  
— Я даю по морде, я получаю по морде — все идет как обычно на моей работе, — глядя куда-то в сторону, сквозь зубы сказал он. — Не вижу во всем этом ничего из ряда вон выходящего. — Затем он посмотрел прямо на нее и слегка сузил глаза. — А что? Хотите прочесть мне нотацию?  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответила она (по-прежнему занятая его скулой). — Пусть это делает Абернети. Хотя, — пробормотала она, помолчав, — честно сказать, я не уверена, что вместо всяких нотаций он вас просто не похлопает по плечу.  
— Я ловил этого Дэвиса полгода, Серафина, — вполголоса сказал Грейвз, и уже совсем другим тоном.  
— Знаю. И мы с вами оба хорошо знаем, что самое мягкое, что ждет Дэвиса — это тюрьма, на долгие годы. Но я боюсь, что — пока, во всяком случае — вас к нему больше уже не подпустят. И даже если вдруг Абернети не позаботится об этом, Грейвз, то будьте уверены: об этом позабочусь я.  
Она аккуратно притронулась к его воротнику, испачканному кровью. Он посмотрел на ее руку.  
— Чем же он вас так задел?  
— Не знаю точно. Невербальное заклятие. На такое он великий мастер. Было крайне приятно иметь дело с его беспалочковой магией... хотя ему с моей — готов поручиться, тоже. Ведь я ему, заметьте, — усмехнувшись, сказал Грейвз, — всего-то лишь хорошо врезал кулаком по лицу.  
— О да, — сказала она иронически. — «Всего лишь».  
— Все-таки вы не понимаете. Вы знаете, какая все эти полгода у меня была жизнь? — спросил он. — И причем я держался, сколько мог. В такие дела нельзя замешивать ничего... личного, — так нас учили. Но это в теории. А на практике — скажите мне, вы когда-нибудь испытывали к кому-то такую ненависть, что вам хотелось убить, хотя бы минуту? А я так жил последние месяца три.  
— Я вполне могу это понять, если вам хотелось отомстить за его жертв, — печально сказала Серафина. — Но месть — это не наша... компетенция.  
— А что же тогда?  
— Законность. Справедливость.  
— Так вот, это несправедливо, когда такие как Дэвис ходят на свободе, и... делают то, что делают, и никто не может этому помешать, — пробормотал он.  
— Вам удалось.  
— Да, но на это ушло слишком много времени... Слишком много. Я начал это чувствовать как раз на третий месяц. Если бы я не начал ненавидеть его, то возненавидел бы себя.  
— Грейвз, — сказала Серафина мягко, — вы сделали все, что могли. Главное — что вы все-таки его поймали... другие не сумели.  
Он мрачновато улыбнулся ей, затем дотронулся до своей скулы.  
— Ничего не чувствую.  
— Там больше ничего нет.  
— Отлично! В другой раз пойду не к докторам, а прямо к вам.  
— Не вздумайте.  
Он ухмыльнулся явно намного веселее.  
— Жаль, потому что у вас, в отличие от них, куда больше здравого смысла. Вы же не будете мне давать их любимые рекомендации: _«избегайте перенапряжения», «больше отдыхайте», «соблюдайте покой»..._  
— Но вам все равно лучше бы все-таки посетить врача. Мы не знаем, какое заклятие он применил, а ваш порез кровоточил как-то слишком уж сильно.  
Грейвз еще раз потрогал скулу, как будто что-то проверяя, после чего тоном, не допускавшим возражений, заявил:  
— Нет, ерунда. Я чувствую себя великолепно.  
«Как же это по-мужски», — снова невольно подумала она.

 

Спроси она себя еще в самом начале, когда еще только что пришла в Магический конгресс Соединенных Штатов Америки (и Грейвз — вместе с ней), — захочет ли она себя связать в своей собственной карьере, которую намерена строить, с человеком, который склонен к неуправляемости, Серафина наверняка ответила бы «Нет». Конечно, это нерационально и недальновидно — тратить дополнительные силы на то, чтобы человек, на которого ты полагаешься, оставался под твоим контролем и как-нибудь не свел на нет все твои усилия, скомпрометировав и себя, и тебя. А то и совершил что-нибудь похуже. Однако же, странным образом оказалось, что на самом деле для этого ей не потребовалось почти что совершенно никаких усилий. И, разумеется, именно благодаря этому она всегда так легко ему прощала его маленький недостаток.  
Была у него и другая слабость. Совершенно незлопамятный в личном общении, он тем не менее обожал временами находить себе избранных жертв среди тех, кто когда-нибудь так или иначе перешел ему дорогу в работе, и мог увлеченно вести с ними вражду, причем преследовал их целеустремленно и методично. Изредка самой Серафине даже приходилось вмешиваться (обычно так, чтобы он об этом не знал), потому как случалось, что флюиды ненависти от Грейвза настигали людей не только на уже совсем других должностях, но и даже в других отделах. Впрочем, она замечала, что обычно рано или поздно он как бы терял интерес, и тогда вскоре все прекращалось.  
Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что — хотя и теоретически, лишь только теоретически, — однажды эта его особенность может ударить и по ней самой, и что знакомство с Персивалем Грейвзом может серьезно испортить жизнь, если закончится не лучшим образом. Впрочем, она замечала, что в верхах (да и не только в верхах) Магического конгресса очень многие верили в свою избранность, и она сама отнюдь не была исключением (возможно, как и Грейвз). А если это было так, то, скорее всего, они оба одинаково искренне верили, что уж _у них-то_ хватит ума обратить заключенный между ними союз исключительно в свою пользу от начала и до конца, и причем, чем бы он ни кончился.  
Грейвз постоянно находился рядом с ней (все время где-то близко, если не непосредственно рядом) уже годами, хотя окончательно стал для нее важным человеком, от которого очень многое зависело, сравнительно не так давно. Можно было сказать, что именно тогда-то она и начала впервые по-настоящему задумываться, что он собой представлял как человек — хотя она и знала его уже много лет. И примерно так же давно она ему вполне доверяла, но ей все равно надо было предварительно убедиться во многих вещах, и прежде всего — оправдывала ли себя та чрезвычайно высокая ставка, которую она уже рассчитывала на него сделать. Вполне ли это было ему по плечу — сделаться внушающей всем (и в самом Магическом конгрессе в том числе) уважение, если не страх, силой, с которой бы никто не захотел спорить лишний раз. Такой силой, которая была нужна ей. Сделаться, в некотором смысле, _ее_ собственной силой.  
Иногда Серафина все еще задумывалась о том, что для того, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно заполучить Грейвза на свою сторону, ей понадобилось, в сущности, даже на удивление мало усилий. И даже учитывая то, что поначалу им бывало сложно понимать друг друга. В то время обычно Грейвз, когда у них происходили размолвки, мрачнел и предпочитал угрюмо отмалчиваться до последнего, а она всячески на него напирала. Правда, стоило ему по-настоящему разозлиться, как внезапно выяснялось, что на одно ее слово у него находилось десять; но она совсем не возражала. Гораздо хуже, по ее мнению, было бы, если бы он по каким-либо причинам держал то, что хотел ей высказать, в себе.  
Она считала, что абсолютно любого человека можно так или иначе «соблазнить» — сделать то, что тебе от него нужно, — что проделать, разумеется, бывает значительно легче, если ты сама — весьма красивая женщина, а он — мужчина, а еще — если ты, вдобавок к этому — чрезвычайно сильная волшебница. Парадокс состоял в том, что Грейвз уже давно был целиком и полностью ее человеком, — но, чем больше проходило времени, тем больше ей приходило в голову из того, что она могла бы ему пообещать. В то время как в действительности между ними каким-то образом обошлось почти что вообще без обещаний — за исключением разве что некоторых, совсем немногих, самых практических.  
Возможно, что дело здесь было в контрасте между натурой Грейвза — очень практичной и самой трезвомыслящей — и чем-то в нем, что порой оказывало какое-то специфическое воздействие на людей. Этим объяснялось и то, что он, казалось бы, ничего не делал, чтобы как-то по-особенному привязать к себе подчиненных — но те были готовы за ним идти в огонь и в воду. Между тем, он сам никогда и ни с кого не брал никаких обещаний и клятв. Он просто стремился делать то, что считал правильным — во имя себя, или же во имя кого-то другого, — и порой ей даже казалось, что для него это не имело особого значения, вплоть до того, что он не всегда отчетливо видел разницу между первым и вторым; что его нисколько не смущало — во всяком случае, пока он мог безоговорочно служить своей избранной идее.  
В этом было что-то до такой степени бескорыстное, что ее это даже беспокоило. Про себя она знала, что легко могла бы, глядя ему в глаза, пообещать ему любую поддержку, какую она только сумеет оказать, в его карьере, любые выгодные ему поблажки в том, что касается его работы — во всем, на что она только может смотреть сквозь пальцы; больше влияния, больше денег, больше, в конце концов, магической силы (если бы он поставил условия, из которых бы следовало, что ей придется ему раскрыть некоторые из ее магических секретов, которыми она не делилась ни с кем, она пошла бы и на это). Одним словом — все. И у нее не было ни тени сомнения, что в ее устах для него все это бы звучало даже более, чем просто убедительно. Но на деле выходило так, что это Грейвз чем дальше, тем все больше сам отдавал ей — и при этом взамен не брал, на первый взгляд, ничего, сверх того, что им удавалось достигать вместе.  
Что ж, — говорила себе она, — если когда-нибудь мы с ним и были в неравных условиях, то они практически всегда были в его пользу: ведь он — мужчина, который всегда очень легко продвигался по службе, в то время как я — женщина, чьей карьере всегда больше препятствовали, чем способствовали. И при этом со своей стороны я всегда заботилась о том, чтобы он получал уж точно не меньше, чем отдавал, работая на меня и вместе со мной. И уж точно я никогда не давала ему причин сомневаться в том, насколько я ценю его ум, способности, храбрость... самоотверженность. И что я помню об опасности, которой он так часто себя подвергает, каждую минуту.  
Она, конечно же, до определенного момента еще могла бы предположить, что он исподтишка ведет какую-то свою игру — расчетливо добиваясь того, чтобы быть для нее буквально незаменимым. Но, с другой стороны, для чего ему было делать своей тайной целью то, что и так уже стало не только неизбежным, но и вполне очевидным. С тех пор, как они оба осознали, до какой степени тесно сделались связаны друг с другом, они взяли за правило избегать между собой любых недомолвок; и Серафина была уверена, что в его жизни и в мыслях осталось крайне мало того, о чем ей было неизвестно — во всяком случае, из того, что относилось к _делу._ И все равно внутренний голос — ее проклятый расчетливый внутренний голос, который редко себя проявлял настолько некстати — долго ей твердил: не привыкай к нему, Серафина. Не привыкай. Ты не знаешь, чем все это может обернуться.  
Твердил он это до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день Серафина твердо не решила: к черту. В Магическом конгрессе (так же как и вообще везде, где люди делают карьеры) все карьеристы — законченные параноики, но _она_ не будет, уж по крайней мере, думать бессонными ночами о том, что станет делать в случае предательства со стороны человека, который, в чем она уже сделалась вполне убеждена, предать — и в особенности, ее — был неспособен физически. Проблема была в том, что одной этой уверенности для того, чтобы вполне ее успокоить, было уже недостаточно. Хотя она и отмела предательство (как и вообще любую внезапную перемену лояльности с его стороны), на самом деле навсегда разлучить их с Грейвзом могло совсем не одно только это. Пусть обычно ей все же удавалось гнать от себя эти мысли — которые время от времени приходили вместе с мыслями о том, как много он делал, и в том числе по ее личным указаниям, и что именно он делал.  
Она, как никто другой, знала, насколько хорошо Грейвз был способен на некоторые вещи, которые делали его не только отличным, даже на редкость превосходным мракоборцем, но и действительно довольно-таки опасным человеком. Но, что касалось ее самой, то опасность, исходившая от Грейвза, для нее до сих пор сводилась к тому, что однажды в ее кабинете он сел за ее стол, в ее кресло, скрестил руки на груди, и сообщил ей, сияя, что «совершил переворот». Зато кое-кто в Конгрессе, похоже, к этому времени вполне всерьез считал, что стоит ей лишь щелкнуть пальцами — как мгновенно возле ее плеча из ниоткуда вырастет угрожающая фигура Грейвза, готового уничтожить любого, на кого она укажет. И надо было сказать, что в этом была определенная доля правды.  
«У вашего друга Персиваля — опасный темперамент», — уютным и конфиденциальным тоном говорил ей однажды, когда-то давно, мистер Голдсмит — с белой сединой, сутулящийся от возраста, близоруко щурящийся сквозь стекла очков. Мистер Голдсмит, который, со своей мягкой наружностью, выглядел всеобщим любимым пожилым дядюшкой, был одним из их наставников, бывшим мракоборцем и одним из самых важных людей в Магическом конгрессе. Когда-то, и еще не столь уж задолго до этого, мир магической преступности Нью-Йорка боялся одного его имени.  
«Такой характер может быть безусловно полезен в нашем деле, и лично я просто уверен, что Персиваль чрезвычайно далеко пойдет. Однако, следует учесть, что его может кидать... в крайности. Это очень хорошо, по моему мнению, что вы на него имеете некоторое влияние». — И мистер Голдсмит (которых их подчас почти пугал своей способностью видеть насквозь всех и каждого) с безмятежным видом поднял взгляд и ласково улыбнулся Серафине.  
Мистер Голдсмит был мракоборцем, что называется, старой закалки, и симпатизировал им двоим — а в особенности (насчет этого Серафина никогда не заблуждалась) Грейвзу. Ему он прочил блестящее будущее в области охраны магического правопорядка, в то время как Серафину (о чем порой ей и намекал, впрочем, вполне тактично) скорее видел в какой-то более дипломатической и не до такой степени связанной с постоянным риском роли, хотя ее способности тоже признавал.  
Когда-то это заставляло Серафину ревновать, а теперь, годы спустя, она от всей души надеялась, что мистер Голдсмит (не иначе как каким-нибудь чудом) этого не замечал; тем более что в своих прогнозах он оказался совершенно прав. И вот теперь уже Грейвз наводил ужас на преступный мир, примерно как сам мистер Голдсмит в свое время; а между тем то, что именно ему надлежало делать, все в большей степени зависело от Серафины, которая, к тому же, чем дальше, тем сильнее склонялась к политике. И при этом она нисколько не сомневалась, что Грейвз бы ни за что не захотел поменяться с ней местами. Они оба были совершенно на своем месте, как это и предчувствовал Голдсмит.  
А она — все еще изредка вспоминая о мистере Голдсмите, уже давно ушедшем на покой — иногда одновременно и хотела, чтобы тот откуда-нибудь знал, был в курсе о том, что они — они оба — оправдали его ожидания; и отчаянно не желала, чтобы он от кого-нибудь услышал что-то из того, как про них высказывались их враги в Конгрессе. Разумеется, никто не может подняться к настоящей власти никак и ничем не замаранным. Естественно, их награждали эпитетами. «Он — бешеный сукин сын, а она — стерва».  
Впрочем, она совсем не исключала, что, услышав нечто вроде этого, мистер Голдсмит бы лишь понимающе усмехнулся. Так, как он усмехался иногда, говоря ему или ей нечто вроде: «Очень хорошо. Вот бы всем иметь такой боевой настрой. Но только, — иногда прибавлял он, — не _увлекайтесь_ ».  
Грейвз всегда испытывал с этим проблемы значительно чаще, чем она сама. Она же решительно пообещала мистеру Голдсмиту, что непременно будет делать все, чтобы не позволять Грейвзу подвергать себя лишней опасности (и тот сейчас же ее заверил, что «конечно, теперь уже не будет так сильно тревожиться о Персивале»).  
Но она не предполагала, что однажды осознает, что именно обыкновение Грейвза при любых обстоятельствах бросаться в бой очертя голову помогает им обоим продвигаться вперед и достигать своих целей, вероятно, чуть ли не вдвое быстрее. Конечно, Грейвз никогда не был идеальным подчиненным (и даже для нее). Зато он был идеальным исполнителем. И совсем не в последнюю очередь именно потому, что она действительно уже давно на него имела некое влияние. А он целиком и полностью ей доверял.  
И иногда она замечала, как Грейвз — тот самый Грейвз, за которым его мракоборцы даже по коридорам ходят чуть ли не организованным строем — на нее взглядывает не просто открыто, а... с доверчивым выражением в глазах. В эти моменты порой она вспоминала, что он, вообще-то, немного младше — пусть даже такая разница в возрасте уже имеет мало значения, когда вам обоим давно за тридцать.  
Он помнил, сколько ложек сахара она кладет в чай и в кофе (чем крепче и чем слаще — тем лучше); единственный открывал перед ней двери без малейшего намека на то, что хочет услужить — а просто по своему обыкновению; при необходимости предоставлял ей свой локоть в скользкую погоду, если вдруг она желала на него опереться; а в некоторых случаях держал дистанцию аккуратно в полшага, как правило — чуть сзади и слева (как бы невзначай, но на самом деле — потому, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев нападающий оказывается правшой). И, хотя она и вовсе не боялась покушений, но зато очень привыкла к этому ощущению его присутствия совсем рядом — как некой уверенной, спокойной силы. Время от времени он выслушивал все, что у нее скапливалось на душе по поводу того, как некоторые ведут дела в Конгрессе, а порой и сам вдоволь отводил душу («Видели бы вы их! Держат палочки, как вязальные спицы своей бабули!»).  
Еще очень поздними вечерами он лично приносил ей стопку отчетов из отдела магического правопорядка, и иногда, пока она их изучала, пользовался возможностью лечь на диван у стены ее полутемного кабинета, и там прикрыть глаза впервые за сутки, если не больше. Это у них называлось «предоставить убежище».  
Закончив (обычно нескоро), Серафина присаживалась рядом и осторожно трогала его за руку: «Грейвз...». И потом, когда он открывал глаза, думала о том, что все же есть нечто особенное в загадочном взгляде только что разбуженного человека, когда он глядит на тебя, медленно то приопуская, то поднимая ресницы. Или, очень может быть — что есть что-то особенное именно в его темных глазах; чего она, возможно, не могла видеть обычно, когда он бывал собран и деловит.  
А позднее — расставшись с Грейвзом до следующего утра, и успев вернуться в свою выглядящую очень аккуратной, но не слишком обжитой квартиру, в которой жила одна, — ловила себя на том, что думала: с ним все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет; просто непременно, потому что иначе быть просто не может и не должно. Именно в такие минуты она попросту не могла верить ни во что другое. Но выдавались они не слишком часто.  
Эту хрупкую веру в то, что несмотря ни на что Грейвзу ничто не сможет повредить, она в каком-то смысле невольно связывала с той прочной, но одновременно хрупкой связью, что образовалась между ними, хрупкость которой он осознавал меньше, чем она (или так она думала). Хотя и наверняка по-прежнему помнил то самое: _«Не увлекайтесь»,_ — ничуть не хуже, чем она сама. Она же полагала, что, как бы ни называлось то, что было между ними, именно ей, как женщине, выпало — верить, оберегать, хранить — хотя бы саму эту связь. Как бы в сущности мало она ни могла достичь тем самым, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
А что это может значить — «увлечься»? Серафина едва заметно усмехалась. Что бы некоторые про нее ни говорили из ненависти, но она — совсем не бесчувственная, и не ледяная, и Грейвз отлично это знает; а однажды мог бы узнать и еще лучше. Ей же ничуть не хуже, чем любой другой женщине известно, что хорошо делать с мужчинами, чья красота очевидна, кажется, всем, кроме них самих (или именно так они ведут себя; ох уж эти маленькие мужские хитрости). То есть, с такими как Грейвз. Который иногда, пусть и совсем не часто, и правда смотрит на нее так, что это почти _(почти)_ приглашение — а он из тех, у кого такое выходит естественно, и даже, наверное, действительно без всякой задней мысли. И причем он не соблазняет ее и не испытывает; а просто где-то в глубине души понимает, каким-то полуосознаваемым мужским чутьем, что, когда они наедине, то иногда что-то в них обоих из последних сил требует, чтобы они дали друг другу хоть какой-нибудь шанс. Будто предчувствует, что потом окажется уже слишком поздно.  
Когда же она доходила до этого места в своих размышлениях, то следующей ее мыслью почти неизменно оказывалось мрачное: «Надеюсь, что если так случится, то я хотя бы сумею сделать так, чтобы это не было _моей виной_ ».  
Серафина ни минуты не обманывала себя. Она не оправдала надежд мистера Голдсмита, — или же оправдывала их только частично, не вполне, что по сути было тем же самым. В их союзе с Грейвзом, в их молчаливом договоре, который существовал между ними, условия были таковы, что чаще всего она могла только смотреть, как он постоянно сознательно рискует — и даже когда причиной этого риска не была она сама, те указания, которые именно она давала ему. И как он довольно часто балансирует на самой грани благоразумия, пользуется своей репутацией человека, чье терпение лучше не испытывать, наконец, иногда просто влезает в драки (и даже несмотря на то, что стал значительно сдержаннее с годами). Хуже всего, по-своему, было то, что при этом ему ничуть не меньше, чем ей, были свойственны холодный ум, рациональность, логика. И она определенно никогда не изменяла ему и в том, как он видел свои наиболее вероятные перспективы.  
Что же касалось Серафины, то она с некоторых пор просто запретила себе думать об этом — во всяком случае, пока между ней и Грейвзом хотя бы внешне все было спокойно и хорошо, и все шло так, как было задумано. Она очень долго не хотела себе признаваться, что, помимо всего прочего, и за кажущимся полным благополучием, видимым для всех вокруг, в ее отношениях с Грейвзом, которые она когда-то сама начала и сделала все, чтобы укрепить, присутствует и такая сторона, которая оставляет им обоим очень мало надежды и на покой, и на хороший конец.  
Однажды она решила дождаться, когда он вернется с очередной операции — и для этого были некоторые веские причины, и не только формальные, но это оказалось одним из худших решений в ее жизни. В первом часу ночи она наконец узнала, что несколько ранее «ситуация резко изменилась», и тогда Грейвз решил действовать дальше один, не полагаясь ни на кого. Точнее говоря, — он просто исчез в неизвестном направлении, бросив перед этим: «Все возвращайтесь, не надо за мной! Слишком опасно, я сам!».  
Она отлично знала, что группа мракоборцев, которая в тот вечер была с ним, состояла в основном из новичков (им очень неудачно выбрали операцию для боевого крещения), и к тому же, была малочисленной. Она сильно подозревала (а вернее, она просто знала), что он не просто мог справиться без них — он стоил их всех вместе взятых. И тем не менее — по какой-то причине, — услышав это, она была просто взбешена — и именно из-за него. И причем тем сильнее, что, как ей было прекрасно известно, насчет опасности он нисколько не преувеличил.  
Он должен был возвратиться, провести «перегруппировку», взять с собой новых людей. Это ей было известно так же хорошо, как и то, что в девяти случаях из десяти Грейвз не задумываясь бы предпочел этого не делать, увидев возможность _действовать_ для самого себя, которую, по его мнению, он не мог себе позволить упустить.  
— Я буду дожидаться здесь, — заявила она непроницаемым тоном. — Я жду еще с шести часов вечера. Подожду еще. Мистер Грейвз, когда бы он ни... освободился, должен будет явиться сюда, чтобы подать рапорт. — Она слегка поджала губы. — А я должна буду объяснить ему, где у нас у всех сидит его отношение к правилам, дисциплине и соображениям безопасности.  
На самом деле последним местом, куда он мог бы пойти, возвратившись в здание Конгресса глубокой ночью, был ее кабинет. Он, вероятнее всего, был бы убежден, что она — у себя дома, и давно уже мирно видит сны. Привыкнув добиваться своих поставленных целей, Серафина приняла меры. Отслеживающие чары, сигнальные чары. Теперь она должна была об этом узнать, когда бы он ни появился. Проблема (а время уже близилось к трем часам, затем — к половине четвертого, а потом — невероятно быстро, и так же невероятно медленно — уже к четырем утра) была только в том, что он все по-прежнему не появлялся.  
Сидя в своем кабинете за своим столом, после нескольких чашек кофе, а также после всей работы, которую только могла переделать, чтобы отвлечься, в один прекрасный момент Серафина поймала себя на двух вещах: что в уме уже составляет «на завтра» (уже на сегодня) чрезвычайный план по поиску бесследно пропавшего мракоборца, и что судорожно сжимает перед собой руки — потому что они норовят дрожать.  
Она уже практически не сомневалась, что роковой день наконец-таки настал, и Грейвз исчерпал свое везение. Она уже чувствовала душой, что что-то должно было пойти самым ужасным образом не так, и что с ним стряслось что-то серьезное, в лучшем случае очень опасное, а в худшем — непоправимое. Она уже начинала всерьез думать о том, как ей с этим смириться, когда наконец — в начале пятого — дверь ее кабинета самым будничным образом открылась, и внутрь как ни в чем не бывало вошел Грейвз.  
Она медленно встала.  
— Кто-то установил следящие чары, — сказал он. — Хорошая работа, а я довольно-таки сильно устал, но я их все-таки распознал немного раньше, чем они сработали. Мне стало интересно, кому я мог понадобиться в такое время... Я угадал.  
— Я ждала вас, — почему-то с некоторым трудом выговорила она. — Я ждала вас здесь всю ночь, черт побери, а вы просто пропали! И никто не мог мне сказать, куда именно вы отправились или что у вас было на уме, никто!  
Грейвз приостановился.  
— Мне не приходило в голову, что вы захотите непременно это знать.  
На его лице было написано даже некоторое недоумение — он определенно говорил искренне. Но для нее это чуть не стало последней каплей. Поэтому она ничего ему не ответила.  
Грейвз остановился во второй раз, теперь уже возле ее стола и напротив нее. Он внимательно разглядывал ее лицо.  
— Что с вами?  
— А как вы полагаете, Персиваль?  
На самом деле она не могла вымолвить ни слова, потому что вдруг ей отчаянно захотелось швыряться в него всем, что под руку подвернется.  
Он помолчал.  
— Вы из-за меня не спали, я понимаю...  
— Нет, — неожиданно воскликнула Серафина, — хуже!  
Он посмотрел на нее проницательно.  
— То есть, вам, наверное, казалось, что со мной что-то случилось. И что я, возможно, уже мертв.  
— С чего вы так решили? — спросила она, как будто бы вдруг вынужденная защищаться.  
— Да решительно с всего. Вы провели здесь всю ночь. Вам до такой степени хотелось удостовериться, что я вернулся, что вы прибегли к чарам. И еще вы очень на меня злы.  
— Я не зла!  
— Серафина... — начал он примирительно. — Я вас понимаю, но поймите меня и вы. У меня был марафон: я начал вчера на 125-ой улице в Гарлеме, а закончил уже сегодня, в Ньюбурге, в доках. Я был чертовски занят все это время, я не мог подумать обо всем и предусмотреть все. Но зато я вернулся не один, а вместе кое с кем, и сейчас он уже сидит в камере.  
Она невольно вскинула на него глаза.  
— Кто сидит?  
Он довольно усмехнулся.  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Что?.. Это сам Карлотти? Сам Карлотти, «Головорез»?  
— Да, он очень неприятный малый.  
— Так вы все-таки взяли его!  
— Да. И мало было просто его взять — он немного оглушен, я практически тащил его на себе на обратном пути. Ну как, вы больше не злитесь на меня?..  
Она вышла из-за стола, и теперь, когда она видела его вблизи, в глаза ей полезли некоторые детали, которые она раньше не рассмотрела при свете одной настольной лампы. Одежда и руки у него были довольно сильно перепачканы в какой-то пыли, и такая же пыль была у него даже на волосах. К тому же, рукав его пальто был странно — и характерно — продырявлен возле плеча. Его словно что-то прожгло в горизонтальном направлении.  
Он заметил, куда она смотрит.  
— Было горячо.  
— Вас ведь это не задело?  
— Меня — нет. Только одежду. Маленькая оплошность с моей стороны... Так бывает: дюйм, полдюйма вправо, полдюйма влево... решают многое, если не все. Могло быть и хуже.  
— Да, — пробормотала она.  
— Я ведь вижу, — мягко сказал он, — что напоминать вам об этом не надо. Мне кажется, что вы об этом и так достаточно часто думаете.  
— А вы? Грейвз? Вы?..  
— Я знаю не хуже вашего, что бывает так, что кто-нибудь не возвращается. Не скажу, что сплошь и рядом, но так у нас случается. И с этим мало что можно поделать, — как бы задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. — А когда дело касается новичков... Ты, конечно, можешь просто отослать их обратно, раз, а может даже и два, когда становится ясно, что все равно не будет никакого толку, один напрасный риск. А я не люблю напрасного риска.  
Серафина через силу улыбнулась.  
— Да неужели же.  
— Да. Просто иногда... иногда просто приходится рано или поздно допустить и принять, что с кем-то действительно могут случиться очень скверные вещи, как бы нам при этом ни хотелось, чтобы этого никогда не произошло. Хотя, — вдруг прибавил он, глядя на нее пристально, и немного странно улыбнулся, — возможно, что у особенно сильных желаний есть некое свое... могущество.  
— Вы в это верите?  
— Нет, скорее, наверное, вы.  
— Я просто рада, что вы вернулись, — прервала паузу Серафина.  
— Я сам этому рад.  
Она вдруг осознала, что все последние минуты он стоял перед ней, в своей перепачканной пылью — не иначе как из какого-нибудь заброшенного угла где-нибудь в доках, где он снова дрался — одежде, немного бледный, видимо усталый, пропотевший, и _успокаивал ее,_ вместо того, чтобы сделать то, чего ему сейчас наверняка больше всего хотелось — наконец покончить со всеми делами и отправиться домой, вымыться, переодеться, лечь спать. От этой мысли ей сделалось неуютно — почти как если бы она услышала, как он упрекает ее в эгоизме. Неуютно ей стало и из-за того, что за прошедшие часы (то есть именно в то время, когда он вел с Карлотти и его подручными какую-то смертельную игру, из которой ухитрился выйти победителем) она почти что совершенно думать забыла даже о поимке Карлотти — которой сама же придавала такое большое значение, — так, что была тем более поражена, когда выяснилось, что Грейвз приволок его с собой.  
Она подумала, что уже этим утром, которое должно наступить так скоро, они все снова будут обсуждать «этих проклятых итальяшек» — то есть выходцев из Италии, которые в Нью-Йорке составляли немалую часть как не-магического, так и магического преступного мира. Но только теперь, в этот день, она наверняка не раз и не два услышит от разных людей, что «уж теперь-то макаронники запоют совсем по-другому», — поскольку они все-таки схватили Витторио «Виктора» Карлотти. Вернее, это Грейвз сумел в одиночку схватить одного из их ключевых главарей. Снова рискнув собой, так, как будто речь здесь шла о его, а не главным образом о ее амбициях. Как будто это он не так давно уверенно пообещал: «Мы поймаем Карлотти», — а вовсе не она. Хотя определенных действий при этом все ждали именно от него.  
— Вы сегодня сделали что-то очень важное, — словно бы спохватившись, сказала она ему.  
Грейвз посмотрел прямо ей в лицо — и вдруг как-то хищно усмехнулся, показав белые зубы. Иногда это в нем проявлялось как нельзя более явно — та, без сомнения, опасная, а возможно и в чем-то даже темная сторона его натуры, наверняка именно та, которая его гнала прошлым вечером и этой ночью вслед за Карлотти до самого конца. Иногда она думала о том, что у Грейвза был какой-то поистине звериный охотничий инстинкт, порой буквально требовавший себе жертв, которых он привык мастерски загонять в угол. В этом было что-то завораживающее, почти как в какой-то магической, мощной силе — не обязательно вполне доброй, но находящейся под чьим-то разумным контролем. Эта сила была в нем — и Серафине несомненно льстило то, что ее контролировали они оба. И тем не менее, даже самой себе она не всегда могла определенно сказать, вполне ей нравилось все это, или все же нет. И даже то, что все силы Грейвза, так же как и он сам, фактически _служили ей,_ здесь не очень помогало.  
— Да, — сказал он, — когда я тащил сюда Карлотти, я знал, что вам это доставит удовольствие.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Нет, дело не в нем.  
— В чем же тогда?  
— Вы вернулись, Грейвз.


End file.
